Birds of a Feather are Drawn Together
by RoytheBoy17
Summary: A fluffy oneshot between Ignatz and Marianne from Fire Emblem Three Houses! Based on this drawing! /yoshihi co/status/1158081602422861824


Great Tree Moon

It was a sunny morning in the middle of Fódlan's spring time. Classes were over for the week and everyone in the Garreg Mach Monastery was doing their own thing whether it be training, fishing, or just relaxing for the day. Ignatz Victor of the Golden Deer House was one of those many students.

One of the more studious members of the Golden Deer House, he had come to the monastery to become a knight. His true passion lies elsewhere however masquerading itself as a hobby.

Ignatz was walking around the monastery with a sketchbook and a small box of art pencils held in his hands, after several minutes of walking around, he found a location in a small field on a hill overlooking the monastery. He sat down on the grass, opened up his book, took out a sketching pencil, and began sketching...

Marianne von Edmund was a quiet girl who found herself more at home in nature rather than being around the students of the monastery. Most of her free time was spent either at the stables or in the nearby hills and forests of the monastery.

"I'll see you later Dorte..." Marianne smiled petting her horse's mane as she walked away from the stables. This was her usual routine when classes weren't in session, take care of her horse, go walking, usually return by dinner time. And today was no exception.

As she was walking around the hills, she noticed Ignatz sitting down sketching. Marianne was watching him, but even though she was friends with him, she didn't want to be a bother as he seemed so into his work, but as she was walking away, she noticed something.

She started to hear soft chirps coming from the direction of Ignatz, she turned around and moved closer to him, while he was drawing, several birds had made their roost upon Ignatz's upper body, two on his each of his shoulders, two on his head, and one resting right on the corner of his sketchbook. Marianne was absolutely enthralled with the sight. Her eyes lit up with like the trees used in the Winter Festivals. She walked over to where Ignatz was sitting. As she looked at him, he noticed that his eyes hadn't moved at all from his book. She wondered if he even noticed the birds resting on his body let alone noticing her presence.

"Maybe he wouldn't mind if I watched him for a few moments…" Marianne said as she sat down on the grass and watched both Ignatz drawing and the birds enjoying the comfort that Ignatz provided for them.

Ten minutes had passed after Marianne had sat down. Ignatz was completely focused on his work, not even noticing the birds that were resting on him. He was working for around two hours now and he decided that he wanted to take a short break, as he was getting ready to put his pencil down, he noticed Marianne sitting several feet away from him.

"Oh, Marianne! It's nice to…"

"Shhhh" Marianne quietly said as she pointed to the top of his sketchbook.

Ignatz looked over and noticed the bird that was resting on his his sketchbook, being understandably surprised, he jumped slightly causing the birds to fly away.

"Awww…" Marianne said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to animals being in such close proximity… It's never happened before…" Ignatz admitted to Marianne.

"Oh, don't worry." Marianne said. "It was nice watching them while it lasted. Well, it can't be helped…"

"Maybe they'll come back if I go back to drawing." Ignatz said as he opened the sketchbook and turned to the drawing he was working on.

Marianne looked at the sketch which Ignatz turned to her direction so she could see. It was a drawing of the monastery. Marianne was genuinely surprised, she knew Ignatz was an amazing artist, but this drawing looked one to one like the monastery from where they were sitting.

"It's really good..." Marianne said as she kept staring at the drawing even more enthralled than she was by the birds a few moments ago.

Ignatz blushed at the compliment. "Oh, you think so? Thank you so very much! I'm glad you liked it!"

Marianne smiled at how happy he was at her compliment. As she was watching Ignatz continued to work on his sketch, suddenly a bird flew onto her head.

Ignatz turned to Marianne with the intent to start a conversation, but he noticed the bird sitting on her hair. A blush immediately adorned his face as he moved his position that he was facing Marianne directly. He proceeded to turn the page and quickly began working on a new sketch.

Marianne seemed confused as to why Ignatz positioned himself right in front of her, she was about to say something, but Ignatz said one thing and she immediately understood.

"Bird." He said quietly not wanting to scare it away.

Marianne slowly moved her hands over to her head, and she picked the bird up from her head and held it in her hands.

"Aw! You're a cute one aren't you! It's nice to meet you Mr. Birdie!" Marianne smiled as she pet the bird with her thumb.

Ignatz continued sketching as he was filled with more and more inspiration watching Marianne pet the bird in her hand.

After around half an hour of this, Marianne placed the bird on the grass where it promptly flew off to go flying in the sky.

"Goodbye!" Marianne said. She then stood up and walked behind Ignatz to see what he was drawing and a blush immediately appeared on her face.

It was a drawing of Marianne with the bird in her hand, just as it was a few moments ago. He still had a lot of work to do, but the evidence was clear that he was drawing her and she felt so honored and flattered that he would spend his time drawing her.

"Um…" Marianne said trying to get Ignatz's attention.

Ignatz picked his head up from out of his book and stood up. He turned around and looked at Marianne. "Oh sorry, I tend to get overly absorbed…" Ignatz realized she was standing right behind him before and that she probably saw what he was drawing and he began blushing out of embarrassment. "Oh you saw what I was drawing? Uh… I'm so sorry! Usually I'll ask someone if I can draw them before I start but I was just overcome by your beauty and was filled with inspiration and…"

"Beauty?!" Marianne said with her blush intensifying.

"Um… I'm so sorry! I…" Ignatz stammered as he picked up his supplies and prepared to leave.

"W...Wait!" Marianne stopped him. "I...I really do want you to draw me and I want to see the finished product… But… I don't understand why you would want to draw someone like me…"

Ignatz sighed. "I can't go back on this now… Marianne, you give me something special… Inspiration. I want to draw you, but more than that I want to be with you…"

Marianne looked down. "But I'm cursed… You know that I bring others misfortune…"

"Then I'll take all that in stride! Please… I…"

Ignatz then moved in and hugged Marianne. This caused her a great deal of surprise at first, but Marianne eventually reciprocated the hug.

"Please… I don't care if you're cursed, evil, or whatever you're not that you say you are… Days like these make me happier than I've been in a long time." Ignatz said hoping that Marianne felt the same.

"I… I don't know what to say… People have always said that I'm evil… I… I'm sorry I'm not good at this Ignatz… But, I want to be with you too please… And if you ever want to paint me or sit here together I'd always accept…" Marianne said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Marianne…" Ignatz said as he wiped her tears. "And I'll be happy to draw you whenever you'd like. Just say the word…"

The two of them sat down next to each other on the hill as they looked at the monastery. They spent the rest of the day together making idle chit chat with Marianne watching Ignatz draw still feeling incredibly honored that he decided to draw her. They eventually walked to the monastery together and spent the weekends together whether it be fishing, gardening, at the stables, or at the same hill where they realized their feelings together. It was said that when Ignatz finished drawing the portrait, Marianne hung it in her room and kept it for the rest of her days among more drawings done by her personal artist.


End file.
